


Push

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Series: (P) [6]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not allowed to let me go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

Yuu wasn't speaking to him. 

And to be honest, Kouyou had absolutely no idea why, because everything had been perfect all morning so far, with the raven coming to see him and Akira play a friendly game of soccer with some guys from their year. It had been a fun and grueling three, nearly four hours of sweating it out and running around the field, and all Kouyou wanted now was to get back to the apartment, take a shower, and doze off with Yuu in his arms, perhaps maybe even after some slow and lazy sex. It looked like the last two weren't happening though, what with the murderous glances the other was giving him through the rear view mirror. 

What the hell had gone wrong?

"You're so fucking dense man." Akira was snickering as he unbuckled himself from the passenger seat, both of them watching Yuu brisk-walk to the apartment after having shoved the door open, practically jumping out of the car the moment they came to a halt. Turning to his best friend as he killed the ignition, he raised a brow questioningly, expression painted by confusion. 

"What did I do?"

His bleached blonde friend was shaking his head at him, looking both amused and exasperated. "Think about what happened earlier." But Kouyou's eyebrows only furrowed in response as he stared back at the other, eventually shaking his head, at a loss. 

"I don't get it. Just tell me."

Akira grabbed the sports bag he'd dumped on the floor between his feet and just laughed. "Figure it out, and if you can't, just ask Yuu what the problem is." The other was already stepping out of the vehicle too, his final words definitely mocking and an encouragement to do the reverse, not that Kouyou got the meaning behind those words either. "Because asking always calms them down."

And so, because he was clueless like that, he followed Akira's advice and _actually_ asked. 

  


"You're asking _me?!"_

He had never seen Yuu this angry before, but then again, Kouyou hadn't been dating him that long—just two months now since their accidental reunion at a 7 Eleven near the University. The raven's eyes were burning as he sat on his heels on the bed and glared, teeth bared and chest heaving, his cheeks stained red by emotion at just a single, innocent question: _what's the matter?_ And even in his anger Yuu was the most beautiful thing: Kouyou was distracted by that thought for a bit, staring at the other's pretty face and almost missing his words, if not for the stuffed duck that suddenly landed smack on his face, dislodging his eyeglasses in the process. 

"You were flirting right in fucking front of me!" 

_Eh? Wait a minute–_ "Huh?" 

More ducks began flying his way, and Kouyou had to raise his arms up in defense after righting his spectacles over the bridge of his nose, flabbergasted at the accusation. 

Flirting? _Him? **With who?**_

"Hey, stop that–what are you–" The attack of the plushies halted for a moment, and Kouyou brought his hands down only to find Yuu scrambling for the headboard where all the other ducks were. No, that wouldn't do–there was no way they could have a decent conversation like this. Stepping forward, Kouyou lunged at the raven and sent them both toppling on the mattress, his arm around the other's torso as he pinned him against the covers, free hand braced on the bed.

 _"Stop!_ What the hell, Yuu!" He coughed and spluttered as an elbow connected with his ribs repeatedly, the smaller frame beneath him squirming and writhing in hopes of throwing him off. Wheezing in pain and side aching at the hits, he merely held on tighter. "I have no idea what you're talking about–"

A humorless, sardonic laugh spilled past Yuu's lips, and he was almost snarling as he interrupted Kouyou rudely. "Oh you do, you bastard, laughing at every joke from that girl with the _fucking_ highlights and perfectly manicured nails-" Kouyou's grip on Yuu slackened as the latter dissolved into half growls, before he was letting go of the other altogether and straightening to sit on the edge of the bed.

_Oh._

He stared at Yuu who had turned around to face him again, irises still blazing, and was unable to help himself. Tilting his head to the side, he laughed as he spoke. 

"Are you jealous of Yutaka's girlfriend?"

  


_"Here."_

_Looking up from rubbing at his sweat-drenched hair with a towel, Kouyou smiled gratefully and took the bottle that was being offered to him. "Thanks. You're with Yutaka, right? I'm-"_

_"Kouyou, I know. I'm Hanako."_

_He blinked and narrowed his eyes a bit. "How'd you know? Have we met?" He took a few big gulps from his drink and grinned apologetically, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "If we have, I'm sorry for not remembering."_

_Hanako waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine, it was years ago, during a party, and we never really got introduced. Yutaka and I had to take care of you because of how drunk you were. I don't even know if you remember." She laughed then, tossing her hair over one shoulder. "And now I can't help but check on you and how you've been. Yutaka and I are kinda fond of you, you know."_

_It took a while, but as soon as he remembered, Kouyou ended up blushing madly, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish chuckle. "Fuck, I remember some of it but yes, thank you, I recall some of it now." Laughing embarrassedly, he took another swig of water. "I'm all good, how about you?"_

_From the make-shift bleachers far off, Yuu was watching the interaction with a sinking heart._

  


Yuu had a growing blush on his cheeks that got darker the longer Kouyou told him the story of how Yutaka and his a girlfriend had to take care of his sorry ass after he got drunk during his first ever college party. 

"It was humiliating because I didn't know how to drink and Akira was nowhere to be found. I didn't know anyone and only Yutaka and her bothered to help me out." With a wistful smile, Kouyou's eyes, which had been looking elsewhere as he recalled freshman year, turned back to Yuu's own, smile morphing into a grin. "Don't worry though, I won't let anyone take care of me but you!"

Pouting and turning away with his arms crossed over his chest, Yuu sniffed, looking a bit shy all of a sudden, his cheeks a vivid pink. "So... you don't actually like her?"

Kouyou sounded like he was on the brink of laughter as he answered, tugging at one of his wrists and pulling him close. "Of course I don't, not the way you think baby." 

Trying to get away, he growled at him under his breath, blush darkening. "Ugh, _I hate you,_ stop laughing!"

"I'm not!"

"You so are, look at you!"

"I swear, I'm not, you're just so cute!"

"I hate you Takashima!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, _aaaargh..."_

Yuu found himself squished against Kouyou's chest, the other's arms wrapping themselves around him in a tight embrace as the blonde gave a happy sigh, pressing a kiss against his raven hair. 

"I like you so much, I can't breathe sometimes."

Yuu's own breaths went on a standstill at those murmured words as he allowed Kouyou to hold him, anger dissipating and getting replaced by an overwhelming feeling of love. 

"I just want you to know that, Yuu."

In the end and after a few minutes of sweet nothings, Kouyou got that slow and lazy sex he had been wishing for _twice,_ first in the shower and then after— 

  


They were still slightly wet as they fell on the bed, Kouyou worshipping the soft and smooth expanse of Yuu's skin with his mouth–starting with his ankles. 

_"Babyyyy..."_ Yuu whined impatiently, pushing himself up on his lower arms to be able to look down at what the other was doing. "Come up here already."

Kouyou trailed openmouthed kisses upward, swirling his tongue on a knee without pausing even at the other's words. "Wait." He merely breathed hotly against the skin of Yuu's thigh, looking up at him with a soft smile before continuing further up. 

And the entire thing was both erotic and loving as Kouyou left not a single patch of skin untouched by his kisses, and by the time their mouths found each other again, Yuu was ready to cry. 

It was difficult for Yuu to keep his eyes open as Kouyou moved on top of him, stroking his hair gently and murmuring sweetly against his lips, his hips thrusting steadily in a slow, maddening pace.

"Does it feel good? Hmm?"

He nodded through half-closed eyes, their gazes locked, mewling at the sensation of the other filling him up over and over. It was the closest they'd ever been: chest to chest with Yuu's legs loosely wrapped around Kouyou's waist. 

And he was being cradled in a way he used to _only_ wish he would be held, and Yuu's tears were more than just because of pleasure. 

"Kou... _you..."_

"I know, baby. Let's come together."

He came between them with a satisfied whimper, unaware of how Kouyou was drinking the sight of him in as he released himself. And Yuu wouldn't let him go after that, arms and legs tight around the blonde who merely chuckled and brushed the tip of his nose against a heated cheek. 

"Just stay like this for a bit." He whispered pleadingly, the response to his words a hum and a fleeting kiss. 

"Whatever you want, Yuu."

  


_i'm already so in love with you_


End file.
